


Push a Button, Pull the Trigger, Climb a Mountain

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: You're What I Want... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: His heartbeat speeds up and he slides off his barstool, taking a step toward the scruffy brunette that Liam has fantasized about more than once or twice in the past six years."Yeah?"  Liam grins, raising his eyebrows with intent."Yes."  Derek scoffs at him, motioning to the back door.  "Let's go, before I talk some sense into myself."While on vacation, celebrating his college graduation, twenty-three year old Liam visits a packmate he hasn't seen in a couple years.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale
Series: You're What I Want... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Push a Button, Pull the Trigger, Climb a Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the rest of the fics in this series and does not require you to read any of the other parts in order to understand the events in this fic. Which are mostly Liam and Derek getting some. Without the smut.
> 
> Title from Lykke Li's _A Little Bit_.

Liam reads his text from Scott again before looking up at the hole-in-the-wall bar in front of him.

There's no lit sign indicating the establishment is a bar, save the neon _Sierra Nevada_ and _Bud Light_ signs illuminating the large frosted window. The small building is nestled between a Lowes and an old neighborhood filled with one story cabins. It houses a sushi restaurant on one end and the other is the nameless bar that Liam has led his college friends to with the promise of a free round of shots and beer.

"Oooh, I love it." Debbie coos, slinging an arm around Liam's shoulder. Her other hand is tangled in her boyfriend, Jared's, but the double business and economics major still has his face buried in his phone. The two are the only ones who know about Liam's lunar inclination. Jared is from a family of hunters who follow a similar code to Chris Argent, and Debbie is a werecoyote. "Such a... locals only vibe, y'know?"

"It's uh… werewolf run. Just by the way." Liam speaks lowly before Joey, Denny, Carla and Dionne get out of their Lyft, laughing and singing. "The friend from my hometown? He's not a classmate, he's a… _he's a Hale_."

Jared pockets his phone at that.

"Really, Liam?" The gorgeous, six-foot-three, imposing black man glares around his girlfriend and down at the werewolf he's been close friends with for almost half a decade. "Bringing me to the business of one of the most famed families in werewolf history? Jesus."

"He's Chris Agent's best friend." Liam raises his eyebrows at Jared and walks toward their other friends. "Alright guys. Let's try not to be yelling the second we walk in, yeah?"

"Sorry, Leeyum." Denny, his roommate of the past two years, a transplant from the UK, apologizes dimissively. The man elbows Liam and strides toward the door with purpose.

Everyone else follows the loud British man into the bar.

Liam spots Derek behind the bar immediately, and the older werewolf takes less than a second longer to meet his gaze in return.

"Well." Derek says with a sigh, setting down the beer he'd just filled in front an elderly gentleman at the bar. Derek keeps eye contact with Liam as he walks toward the end of the bar where the recent college grad and his friends are all gathered. "There goes the neighborhood."

Derek crosses his arms and grins, wide and predatory, and then shakes his head. Liam scoffs at the greeting and walks up to where the bar breaks, Derek immediately walking out to meet him for a hug.

Liam inhales deep, enjoying the smell of the pack member he hasn't had the opportunity to embrace in far too long. He hears Derek do the same, knowing that Derek probably appreciates the smell of pack and Beacon Hills that clings to Liam's skin.

"Good to see you, man." Liam mumbles into Derek's shoulder as the werewolf squeezes him tight.

"Yeah, it is. And hey, congratulations, by the way." Derek laughs and thumps him on the back. Liam pulls away and grins proudly.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm actually here with my friends. We're celebrating. We got a cabin for the weekend." Liam gestures behind him where his friends dutifully wave, Carla blinking drunkenly in shock.

"What do they put in the water where you're from, Liam?" She hisses loudly. "First you, then your friends Theo and Scott, and now… Jesus, what _is going on_ in that town?"

"You don't wanna know." Jared levels her with a look that indicates they should leave that intrusive line of questioning alone.

Liam swallows a laugh, and shakes his head at Derek when he notices the man eyeing Jared with distrust.

"He's from the Claimore family. It's cool." Liam mutters and swats Derek's chest with the back of his hand. "So, yeah. I'm buying. Round of whiskey shots for all these rowdy graduates."

Derek shoves him gently and takes his place behind the bar once more.

"Don't be silly." Derek grins, happier, friendlier this time. "Anything you guys need, it's on me. Liam is family. Oh, _except_ food. Because all we've got is the pizza place down the street, and they'll deliver for free, but that's the best I can do. It's not my food."

The group cheers and walks over to the free pool table that isn't being used by the small group of locals in the corner.

"That's really generous, Der." Liam takes a seat at the bar and smiles warmly at the man he hasn't seen in almost two years. "You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, well, I imagine it's not gonna put me out too much, considering a couple of them are already pretty drunk. And your friends seem like good kids." Derek sets up a bunch of shot glasses on a tray and shrugs.

"We aren't exactly kids, Derek." Liam laughs softly.

Derek looks at him through dark lashes as he pours Jameson into the small glasses. He huffs out a soft laugh and looks back down as he finishes pouring the round.

"No, I know you're not, Liam." Derek smiles back at him and leans on the bar with his forearms. "Now, take your shots to your buddies and when bring me back the tray, I'll have a pitcher of beer ready for you guys."

Liam bites his lip and nods, trying not to be too obvious as he checks out the way Derek's arms flex as he pushes up off the bar again.

Liam carries the tray of shots to his friends and they all cheer, Debbie holding hers up first and starting a toast. Liam's attention is only half on her, though, as he lets his head turn back toward the bar where he sees Derek smiling and talking to a young couple who look to be regulars, possibly Derek's friends.

"AND TO LIAM!" Debbie's voice raises as Liam turns to her with raised eyebrows. "WHOSE NEVER-ENDING SUPPLY OF HOT MALE FRIENDS HAS RESULTED IN THIS ROUND OF SHOTS!"

Liam face palms as the rest of his friends holler and hoot before downing their shots with a 'cheers' or 'salud.'

"Fuck you guys." Liam chuckles and does his own shot before shaking his head at Debbie. "Especially you."

Debbie ruffles his hair with a smirk and walks to the pool table, shouting out for a worthy opponent.

Liam looks back to Derek at the bar and finds the older man staring at him with what could only be considered fondness. Liam winks at his packmate, earning himself a snort and a smile, before turning to touch base with his drunker, human friends.

*****  
  


"I just feel like I'm scrambling for something, y'know?" Liam sighs. He runs a hand through his too-long hair and yanks at the ends like he _knows_ they shouldn't be there. He hasn't gotten it cut in far too long. "And then I think about everyone else in the pack, like how you've got your shit together and run a bar in your late twenties."

"Thirty." Derek interrupts.

Liam's face scrunches up in confusion.

"What?"

"Thirty." Derek repeats, taking a sip of his water. "I _am_ thirty. Like, my age? _Thirty_. Turned thirty a couple months ago."

" _Shit_ ." Liam whispers in awe. " _Seriously?_ Wow, that makes me feel so old."

Derek rolls his eyes and walks away down the bar at the lone patron left in the establishment beside Liam.

"Last call, Fred." Derek smiles warmly at the older man. "One more before you close out?"

The grey haired man shakes his head before downing the last fifth of his pint.

"Better not." Fred nods and puts a twenty and a five on the bar. "Thanks, Derek. Have a nice day off tomorrow. See ya next week."

"Thanks, Fred. Get home safe."

The door chimes, and the bar is quiet once more, save the faint country music playing in the background.

"You know everyone around here, don't you?" Liam grins at Derek when the man comes from behind the bar to lock the door and turn off the neon signs in the front window.

"Not that big a town." Derek shrugs and walks back to Liam, still perched on the barstool he'd picked out when his friends left for a stateline nightclub. Liam had none-too-subtly said that he was going to stick around and spend some time with his old friend. Derek squints and leans a forearm on the bar, facing the younger werewolf with a frown. "You really thought I was still in my twenties? Scott always acted like I was ancient in his eyes. Stiles always called me 30 even when I was 25. I figured you all thought I was like _middle-aged_ by now."

" _Pfft_ . Stiles is the king of hyperbole." Liam blinks at Derek like he's an idiot, and Derek cedes with a head tilt and a shrug. He pushes off the bar again to start turning chairs up onto tables, and Liam laughs. "And c'mon… you had to know that we all didn't think of you as like… _old._ I mean, Scott was a bit too straight, but you had to have been able to tell that all the younger people in the pack smelled horny as fuck around you _all the time_."

Derek snorts, and barely manages not to drop a chair at that. He levels Liam with an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, but so did _Stiles._ " He scoffs and narrows his eyes.

"Eh." Liam waves the comment away. "Stiles always smelled like that. Still does, actually."

Derek snorts again, this time following it with an actual laugh, and he can _smell_ the smug joy, laced with excitement coming off Liam in waves. He shakes his head and finishes putting the stools up, feeling the werewolf's eyes on him the whole time.

"Okay, _fine_." Derek heaves a sigh and locks up his cash drawer. "I can text Mark to do this in this in the morning, fuck it."

Liam stares at the older werewolf in confusion before realizing the implication behind the man's concession. His heartbeat speeds up and he slides off his barstool, taking a step toward the scruffy brunette that Liam has fantasized about more than once or twice in the past six years.

"Yeah?" Liam grins, raising his eyebrows with intent.

"Yes." Derek scoffs at him, motioning to the back door. "Let's go, before I talk some sense into myself."

*****

"You know..." Liam pants, blunt nails scrap across the back of Derek's hoodie. He throws his head back against the door and bites back a moan when Derek's human teeth sink into the cords of his neck. " _Fuck_. You know what? I thought I was gonna have to try a lot harder for this."

Derek growls and leans away only just far enough to pull Liam's long sleeve shirt off and over his shoulder, into the dark of his house.

"You saying I'm easy?" Derek raises an amused eyebrow at the young, handsome werewolf. He leans down to capture Liam's lips in a deep kiss, tongue sliding across Liam's in a filthy way that has the smaller man moaning out, unable to hold back the needy sound.

They pull apart again, enough for Liam to unzip Derek's hoodie and then shove him further into his own living room.

"Yeah." Liam says, still breathing heavily from the run to Derek's and the play-fight they had in the front yard before moving inside to warm up. He shrugs and his eyes glow as he stalks toward Derek, who is shedding his hoodie and tossing it onto the coffee table carelessly. "But it doesn't really matter, because I want this so badly, I would've worked harder for it if you made me."

"Oh yeah?" Derek scoffs, his feral gaze turning soft as Liam reaches him. He cups Liam's clean shaven cheek and runs a thumb across his pink, wet lower lip. "Maybe I should've."

Liam takes the wandering thumb into his mouth and nips the callused flesh before sucking on it to ease the pain away. Derek's eyes quickly grow heated once more, and he groans as Liam runs soft knuckles under his shirt, across his lower abdomen, then reaches for the button on his tight jeans.

"Oh well." Liam shrugs again, mumbling around Derek's thumb before the digit is removed and replaced with Derek's tongue.

*****

Liam wakes to the sound of the faucet running in Derek's en suite.

It's still mostly dark out, which means he can't have been asleep for more than an hour or two.

The door snicks open and Derek walks out of the bathroom, clad in loose black joggers.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" Liam pouts and shifts in the warm sheets until he's on his back, fingers interlaced behind his head. Derek snorts and stops at his dresser to check something on his phone. Liam wonders how he has fallen _completely_ in love with that adorable little sound in just a matter of hours. Derek sets his phone down again and walks toward the bed. Liam stares up at him hungrily the entire way. "You should take them off before you get back in here."

Derek smiles, teeth a shock of white in the dark of the room. He shakes his head but complies before climbing back beneath the covers and wrapping himself around Liam's side like an octopus. Except, more like an octopus with scratchy stubble, a six pack, and hairy legs.

"You gotta be up anytime soon?" Liam whispers as Derek noses against his jaw.

"No." Derek grumbles, burrowing his face further into the side of Liam's neck. "So let me sleep some more, and maybe I'll let you give me a blowjob in the morning."

Liam's eyes go wide as he gasps and shoves at his bedmate, who is cackling and squirming away from the tickling fingers Liam is directing at his obliques.

"See if my mouth ever gets _anywhere_ near your dick again, you greedy-" Liam's threats are cut off as Derek gets the upper hand in their wrestling and pins him to the bed, kissing him boneless again.

He doesn't resume them either, when Derek abandons Liam's lips to trail his own down to a lower part of Liam's anatomy.

When they fall asleep again, the sun is finally threatening to come up.

*****

Jared calls before noon, right after Liam has taken Derek apart in the most delicious way, reducing the 30 year old to a whining, pleading mess for the better part of a half hour.

Liam walks over to his jeans and grabs his phone. He answers, walking to the bathroom before looking back at the man he'd left in bed, whose arm is still flung across his eyes, chest heaving as he recovers from their morning activities.

_"Liam, I hope you got laid and aren't like… in danger or trouble or something."_ Jared grunts through the phone. Liam thinks he hears Clara retching in the background.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Great, actually."

_"Uh huh."_ Jared's voice turns from irritated to proud. _"Well, if you left him in one piece, your boytoy is welcome to come to breakfast with us. But your presence is required. Everyone is coming. Except Clara. I'll text you the address."_

Liam laughs as his friend hangs up without waiting for an answer.

"Did he just call me a _boy toy_?" Derek groans from the bedroom.

Liam laughs even harder before turning to stare at the luxurious looking shower with interest. He walks to the doorway and looks at Derek, who is now sitting up, running a hand through his short, messy, dark brown hair.

"Come shower with me?" Liam licks his lips and then takes himself in hand, staring at Derek the whole time.

Derek blinks at him silently, then stares down at his lap and takes a deep breath before slowly climbing out of his bed.

"I swear, you're gonna kill me." Derek exhales, cupping his slightly hardening dick in disbelief, like he can't believe it would dare even _try_ to get hard again so soon.

"Death by incredible sex." Liam smirks. "Doesn't sound so bad to me."

" _Incredible_ , eh?" Derek grins, looping his arms around Liam and backing him toward the shower. "God, you're a cocky little shit, aren't you."

It's not a question, so Liam doesn't answer. Instead he reaches up to tangle a hand in Derek's locks, pulling his down to press their smiles against each other. He kisses chastely, sweeter than anything they've done so far, and somehow it's the most intimate thing that each has felt in a long time. Liam pulls away, pressing kisses to Derek's heavy scruff.

"You don't have to come to breakfast." Liam whispers into the coarse hair as he kisses his way up to Derek's ear.

"But you want me to?" Derek speaks softly, running his hands across Liam's bare muscled hips and glutes, as if greedily mapping them for his memory.

"Yeah?" Liam says, a bit sheepish as he pulls back to look at the taller man.

"Okay." Derek breathes out. He feels the answer leave him without thought the moment he takes in Liam's earnest, unsure expression. And he's rewarded when light blue eyes brighten and Liam smiles up at him before reaching up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

*****

Liam goes out again with his friends to the casinos on stateline that night, leaving Derek to process the whirlwind that has come through and disrupted his quiet, solitary life in Tahoe.

He calls Scott at one point, feeling like he needs to tell the alpha about the confusing feelings he's developed over the past day. The man is amused, surprised, and then understanding.

_"Are you still considering moving home, buddy?"_ Scott's question is careful, and deceptively light.

Derek takes a moment. He knows where the question is going. He understands Scott's implications by asking without any segue.

"I've been discussing it with Layla, yeah." Derek picks at the arm of his couch as he thinks about his last discussion with his business partner. "She's not able to buy out right now, but she's willing to run the place for a salary raise on her end. I haven't made any decisions."

_"And does this affect that indecision at all?"_

"Would I be crazy if I said that I think it might?" Derek asks, candidly. "He's been here one day, and he's leaving in less than two days. And for all I know, this is just some… bucket list thing or some shit. Or… or what if I was just lonely? God, does that make me an asshole for taking advantage of him? _Fuck_."

_"Derek, you're_ **_not_ ** _crazy. You might be an asshole sometimes..."_ Scott scolds him from the other end of the line, and Derek can almost hear the eyeroll as he trails off. _"But I don't think either of those things you said are true here. I think you both wanted the same thing in that moment. I also think that if you both slow down and take a step back, maybe like…_ **_ten_ ** _steps back… you might find you're still on the same page."_

Derek sees his phone light up and pulls it away from his face to look at the incoming text as Scott continues talking.

_"If you ever aren't on the same page…"_ Scott sighs through the speaker. _"You're still pack. You're still family. It'll be okay, you'll find a way to work it out."_

"You're right." Derek says absently as he stares at his phone. "Thanks for telling me I'm not crazy, Scott. Again."

The alpha laughs and hangs up on Derek.

Derek smiles down at his screen as he types out a quick response to Liam's text.

And then another.

*****

**_Liam Dunbar:_ ** _Can I come by after we're done at the casino? I can bring dinner._

**_Derek Hale:_ ** _You're welcome here anytime you want._

**_Derek Hale:_ ** _Also, I'm really craving Thai._


End file.
